The invention relates to a device and a method for filling foil bags with food. Here, food can be food for both human consumption and for animals, such as pets or similar.
Devices for filling foil bags with drinks, i.e. liquid foods, are known. In order to fill a desired quantity, the flow rate is determined during filling and filling is stopped when the specified quantity is reached.
The object of the present invention is to be able to fill foods other than drinks into foil bags.
The term food is intended to cover all consumable substances, i.e. including those which are not nutritious but which nonetheless may occur in comestibles.
The solid foods are preferably present as granulates, grains, in globular shape, as pellets, sticks or similar.